mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Impas/Transkrypt
:pociągu i stukot jego kół :Applejack: ...i wtedy ptaszek powiedział sam do siebie: Hmm... Moje małe drzewko już wcale nie jest takie malutkie. I zaśpiewał mu piosenkę na całe gardło. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie na wielkim, potężnym drzewie. Koniec bajki. :Rarity: Applejack! Czy ja dobrze widzę, że ty czytasz bajki... JABŁONCE?! :Applejack: Hehe... :Applejack: No wiesz, eee... Tylko dlatego, że przesadzanie jest dla drzewa bardzo stresujące, a Bloomberg to moja ulubienica. :Rarity: To nie jest sprawiedliwe! Ty masz luksusowy wagon-salonkę dla jabłoni, a ja muszę się tłoczyć w ciasnych kuszetkach z innymi kucykami! Czy w takich warunkach można się choćby zdrzemnąć? :Applejack: Gdyby nie Bloomberg, nie byłoby tej podróży. Musi dojechać w dobrym stanie do moich krewnych w Appleloosie. :Rarity: Hm! Traktujesz ją jak rozkapryszonego dzieciaka! :Applejack: Jak możesz tak mówić? To wcale nie prawda. Bloomberga Nie jesteś wcale rozkapryszona, jabłoneczko. Jesteś potężną, silną jabłonią. Wesoła buzia! A puci puci puci puuu! :Rarity: Za to zmęczona Rarity ma bardzo smutną buzię, ha! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Impas :kowbojska w tle, gwar rozmawiających ze sobą kucyków :Rarity: Chyba zaraz oszaleję! :Spike: Możecie być cicho? Calutki dzień prażyłem dla was kukurydzę i padam z nóg! :Rainbow Dash: A tak przy okazji, niektóre ziarenka wcale się nie uprażyły. :Spike: Więc ostatni raz... ogniem Dobranoc. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... Może rzeczywiście powinnyśmy się przespać. Jutro nas czeka wczesna pobudka. :gaszonego światła i jęk zawodu kucyków, po chwili chrapanie :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, śpisz już? :Pinkie Pie: Nie, a ty śpisz? :Rainbow Dash: Gdybym spała, to nie mogłabym cię pytać, czy ty śpisz. :Pinkie Pie: Ach, tak. chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz, że na miejscu będziemy musiały dźwigać to drzewo całą drogę z pociągu, aż do sadu? :Pinkie Pie: Jakie drzewo? Naszą jabłoń? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: Ale Fluttershy nie jest drzewem. :Twilight Sparkle: Co się dzieje? :Pinkie Pie: Ona myśli, że Fluttershy jest drzewem! :Rainbow Dash: Wcale tak nie myślę! Ja tylko... :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę tak powiedziałaś? :Rainbow Dash: Nie! Znaczy tak, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba wiesz, że ona nie jest drzewem. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że nie jest drzewem. :Fluttershy: Ja bym chciała być drzewem. :Spike: Nie wytrzymam tego! drzwi od wagonu :Twilight Sparkle Chyba go trochę poniosło. :Fluttershy: Aż mu z nosa dymiło! :kucyków chichocze :Rarity: Czy możecie wreszcie być CICHO?! :Wszystkie poza Rarity: przerażone, gaszą świecę :Spike: Bloomberga Można? Dobry wieczór. Uprzedzam, że trochę chrapię. Dobranoc. zasypia :wśród głównych bohaterek :Twilight Sparkle: Rozpędzone bizony. :Pinkie Pie: Och, jakie wspaniałe. :Rarity: Świetnie dobrane dodatki. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy nie podchodzą za blisko pociągu? :jęki głównych bohaterek, Spike chrapie, skrzypienie łóżka :Pinkie Pie: Och, zobaczcie! Teraz robią sztuczki! Och! Fiknij koziołka! na dachu Aaalbo lepiej nie fikaj! :kopyt o dachy wagonów :Rainbow Dash: Coś mi się zdaje, że to nie są sztuczki cyrkowe. Ej tam! A ty gdzie się tak śpieszysz? O, szybki jesteś, jak na takiego... niezgrabę, bez urazy. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć... Chciałam tylko wiedzieć... Ej! Zatrzymaj się! O... rety. zęby Teraz cię mam! jęczy :Wielkie Serce: gwiżdże :Applejack: Moja piękna jabłonka! :Spike: Na pomoc! :Twilight Sparkle: Tam jest Spike! :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Spike: oddali Ratunku! :Rainbow Dash: Ja już go dopadnę! Za Spike'a! jęczy :Braeburn: Siemanko! Witajcie w Aaaappleloosie! rży :Applejack: Braeburn, słuchaj... :Braeburn: Kuzynko Applejack, czy nie powinnaś przedstawić mnie najpierw swoim koleżankom? Chcę je poznać. :Applejack: Posłuchaj mnie, stało się coś złego. :Braeburn: A żebyś wiedziała! Pociąg spóźnił się całe siedem minut, a to siedem minut mniej na korzystanie z uroków miasteczka rży Aaaappleloosa! Trudno uwierzyć, że zbudowaliśmy to miasto w ciągu roku, prawda? A mamy tu wszelkie wygody, jak widać. Na przykład pojazdy konne. :Kucyk 1: Dobra, teraz ty ciągniesz. :Kucyk 2: Ej, nie bądź taki! :Braeburn: Rysownicy uwieczniają codzienne życie. :Applejack: Słuchaj, Braeburn, ja... stęka :Braeburn: A oto nasz miejscowy wodopój: „Solniczka”. :Właściciel baru: Ty już masz dosyć soli! :Kucyk: Proszę o wodę, strasznie mnie suszy! :Braeburn: Tu jest biuro Szeryfa Srebrna Gwiazda. A tu się odbywają dzikie harce. A tutaj trochę spokojniejsze harce. :Applejack: Ale Braeburn, posłuchaj... :Braeburn: A stąd roztacza się najpiękniejszy widok w calutkiej Aaappleloosie! rży Nasz sad jabłkowy. :Applejack: Braeburn... :Braeburn: Wkrótce będą pierwsze zbiory. :Applejack: Brae... :Braeburn: Na całe szczęście... :Applejack: Brae... :Braeburn: Bo to dla nas podstawa. :Applejack: BRAEBURN! :Braeburn: Eee... Chciałaś coś? :Applejack: Naprawdę ładne to wasze miasto, ale ja tu mam poważny problem! Nasz przyjaciel zaginął! :Fluttershy: Rozpędzone bizony... :Rarity: ...porwały Spike'a,... :Twilight Sparkle: ...Rainbow Dash go szuka,... :Fluttershy: ...zaginęła Pinkie Pie,... :Applejack: ...a ja wiozłam jabłonkę do waszego sadu, ale ją też nam porwały. :Braeburn: Rozpędzone bizony? wzdycha Ach, te bizony. Chcą, żebyśmy usunęli wszystkie drzewka owocowe z tego terenu. Nie chcą tu żadnych nowych sadzonek. :Fluttershy: Dlaczego? :Braeburn: No właśnie. Włożyliśmy wiele pracy w tę uprawę. Ona służy nam, naszym rodzinom, naszemu miastu i tak po prostu mamy ją teraz usunąć? To nie w porządku. :Rainbow Dash: Och, niech no ja dorwę tego małego bizona! jęczy Au! Nie będzie się ze mnie bezkarnie nabijał! :Pinkie Pie: Bu! :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaaa! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Znalazłaś mnie! Nic nie umknie twemu bystremu oku, dobra jesteś! :Rainbow Dash: Ciii! Co ty wyprawiasz? Lepiej stąd idź! :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego? :Rainbow Dash: Zdradzisz moją kryjówkę! :Pinkie Pie: Coś ty! :Rainbow Dash: Ja chcę uratować Spike'a! :Pinkie Pie: Co ty powiesz! Ja też! :Rainbow Dash: A im więcej się nas tu pałęta, tym większe szanse, że nas... znajdą. Uciekaj, ja to załatwię. Ratuj się! :parskają :Spike: Stać! Dash, Pinkie! Cześć. Bez obaw, ja je znam, spoko. :Bizon: Ty tu rządzisz. Widzimy się później. :Spike: Wcale nie chciały mnie porwać. Strasznie im teraz głupio, biedakom. Na szczęście mają szacunek dla smoków, palcem więc mnie przyjmują z honorami. Za to nie lubią kucyków, Dash wybrzydza ale wy tu jesteście ze mną. :Rainbow Dash: Ach. Ja im nie ufam. Radzę się zmywać, póki jeszcze... :Pinkie Pie: mlaszcze W trakcie kolacji? Ty chyba masz kuku na muniu! Mogę cię prosić o dokładkę tego czegoś? :Wielkie Serce: Jasne. A pan Spike zdaje się lubi klejnoty? :Spike: Turkusy! To jest Wielkie Serce, a to moje przyjaciółki Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: parska Ty! :Wielkie Serce: Ty! :Rainbow Dash: Dosyć! Ani chwili tu nie zostanę! :Wielkie Serce: Czekaj! Proszę, nie gniewaj się za to, co się stało w pociągu. My nie chcieliśmy nikogo skrzywdzić! :Rainbow Dash: Akurat! :Wielkie Serce: Chodziło nam tylko o drzewo. Osadnicy przejęli nasze ziemie i wszędzie zakładają sady jabłkowe. Przez ich bezmyślne działania nie mamy już gdzie urządzać naszych tradycyjnych gonitw. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: Hę? :Spike: Powinny poznać Grzmiące Kopyto. :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: parska W naszą historię od wielu pokoleń wpisane są gonitwy w stadzie na otwartym terenie. dech Mój ojciec urządzał tutaj swoje słynne gonitwy, a przed ojcem mój dziadek, a przed dziadkiem mój pradziadek, a przed pradziadkiem mój prapradziadek, a przed prapradziadkiem mój praprapradziadek, a– :Wielkie Serce: Myślę, że już cię zrozumiały. :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: parska Święta tradycja bizonów nakazuje nam urządzać gonitwy co roku, ale tym razem te... przybłędy znikąd, ci... parska tak zwani osadnicy! parska :Wielkie Serce: Założyli sady w całej dolinie nie pytając nas o zdanie. :Pinkie Pie: A to nieładnie z ich strony, nieprawdaż? :Rainbow Dash: Hmm... :Wielkie Serce: Dopóki nie przeniosą sadów, nie mamy gdzie urządzać gonitw, a to nie w porządku! :Spike: Sama rozumiesz, oni mają powody. :Rainbow Dash: okrzyk :wzdychają :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że mają powody! Dalej! Już my pogadamy z tymi smakoszami jabłek! :Rarity: Au! stęka Ale nie tak mocno! :Applejack: Nie narzekaj. Chcemy wejść na ziemię bizonów i uratować naszych przyjaciół. Musimy się przygotować. I w drogę! :Pinkie Pie: Jak się macie? :Fluttershy: Pinkie! Jesteś cała i zdrowa. :jednocześnie Applejack: Co się z wami działo? Twilight Sparkle: Nic wam nie jest? Rarity: Tak się martwiłyśmy! :Twilight Sparkle: Jak wam się udało uciec? :Pinkie Pie: Uciec? :westchnięcia :Rainbow Dash: Obiecaliśmy bizonom, że z nimi pogadacie. :Applejack: Ach tak? A o czym? :Rainbow Dash: Nasz przyjaciel, Wielkie Serce, chce wytłumaczyć osadnikom, czemu powinni usunąć sady z ziemi bizonów. :Braeburn: Naprawdę byłoby dobrze! :Applejack: To dziwne, bo mój kuzyn Braeburn chce wyjaśnić bizonom czemu jabłonie powinny tu zostać. :Wielkie Serce: Na pewno przydałoby się- :Rainbow Dash: To ich ziemie! Nie macie prawa zakładać na nich sadów. Będziecie musieli je przenieść, i tyle. :Braeburn: No cóż... śmiech :Applejack: Po latach ciężkiej pracy mają teraz zaczynać na nowo, bo jakieś bizony nie mogą się ganiać gdzie indziej. :Rainbow Dash: Niech przesadzą drzewa! :Applejack: Gdzie? To jedyna równina w okolicy! :Rainbow Dash: Bizony były tu wcześniej! :Applejack: Osadnicy jej potrzebują, żeby przetrwać! :Rainbow Dash: Gadasz od rzeczy! :jednocześnie Applejack: To ty gadasz od rzeczy! Rainbow Dash: Nie zamierzam cię słuchać! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz! Obie strony mają swoje racje i prawa do tych terenów. Trzeba będzie znaleźć sposób. :Pinkie Pie: Wiem! Zaraz wam powiem! :You Got to Share, You Got to Care :grany na pianinie :Spike: brawo Brawo, Pinkie Pie! Jesteś wspaniała! Co za piosenka! Jeszcze raz! :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda i ja znaleźliśmy coś, co nas łączy. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Zaiste. :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: To był najgorszy występ na świecie. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Nieznośny! :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Nadszedł dla nas czas na działanie! Nasza gonitwa zacznie się jutro w samo południe. Jeżeli wasze drzewa nadal tam będą, zostaną zrównane z ziemią, i całe miasto z nimi. :westchnięcia :Wielkie Serce: Wodzu! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: A ja w imieniu mieszkańców mówię: lepiej się przygotujcie, bo my będziemy na was czekać. :Braeburn: Szeryfie! :Pinkie Pie: Och... Nie o to chodziło w piosence... :Applejack: Zależy mi na moich krewniakach, ale tu się szykuje burza. To mi się nie podoba. :Twilight Sparkle: Trzeba z nimi porozmawiać, zanim dojdzie do nieszczęścia. Słuchajcie, może gdybyśmy dali szansę- :Rarity: Co do tych drzew, a gdyby tak– :Twilight Sparkle: Może gdybyśmy porozmawiali, to– :Goldengrape: warczy :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Czy to naprawdę tyle kosztuje zastanowić się?! :prac fortyfikacyjnych :Applejack: Szeryfie, a może byśmy– :okrzyki :bizonów :Spike: Nie da się już nic zaradzić? :Wielkie Serce: Jeśli osadnicy nie usuną drzew, to się nie da. :Spike: wzdycha je :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Oni zajęli nasze ziemie. Co innego mi proponujesz, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Sama nie wiem, ale nigdy nie jest za późno. :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Niestety, jutro będzie za późno. :Rainbow Dash: Rusz głową, dalej. Rusz głową, rusz głową, szybciej. :uderzeń zegara :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Jednak się rozmyślił! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity i Twilight Sparkle: z ulgą :Pie ::–ceń ::Nie bądź sam ::Ufaj nam ::Zostaw serce wśród nas :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: warczy ::Nie bądź sam :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Naprzóóód! ::Ufaj nam :Pinkie Pie: krzyki :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Gotowi... uwaga... ognia! :walki :Cherry Berry: krzyczy :dzwonienie :uderzenie :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: parska :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: stęka A. A! :Bizon: płacze :Spike: płacze :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Mniam! Wiecie co? Coś mi właśnie przyszło do głowy! :Applejack: gwiżdże :Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto: Więc tak: zgodzimy się, by was sad tu pozostał, jeśli podzielicie się z nami owocami. Ta wasza szarlotka była przepyszna! :Spike: Nie ma nic lepszego nad turkusy. je :Applejack: Bloomberg, jestem z ciebie dumna. Dziś twój wielki dzień! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :''Przyjaźń naprawdę potrafi zdziałać cuda. Nawet wrogowie mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy się nauczą wyrozumiałości. Nie bądź sam, ufaj nam! :Pinkie Pie: Ej, to moja piosenka! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Over a Barrel de:Büffelherden und Apfelbäume es:Transcripciones/En el Oeste ru:Стенограммы/Яблоки раздора Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu